Peter Porker (Earth-8311)
, Spidey, Spider-Pig | EditorialNames = The Spectacular Spider-Ham | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = May Porker (legal aunt); Ben Porker (legal uncle, deceased) Mary Jane Waterbuffalo (wife) | Universe = Earth-8311 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'2" | Weight = 95 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Porcine skin, he is a humanoid swine | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, photographer | Education = | Origin = Spider-Ham was created when Aunt May Porker irradiated herself conducting experiments with a nuclear powered hair-dryer. The radioactive pig then bit a spider, and that spider became... Spider-Ham! | PlaceOfBirth = Basement, Porker residence | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Mark Armstrong | First = Marvel Tails Starring Peter Porker the Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Peter Porker was born a spider (simply named Peter). Residing in the basement lab of May Porker, a slightly goofy animal scientist who had created "the world's first atomic powered hairdryer," hoping that "the introduction of nuclear fission into America's beauty salons" would "revolutionize the hair care industry". After dousing her head with water and activating the dryer, May Porker accidentally irradiated herself, and in a fit of delusion, bit Peter, who then found himself transformed into an anthropomorphic swine much like May Porker herself. Running from the Porker homestead disoriented, Peter soon came to realize that he still retained a spider's abilities. After this startling series of events, Peter (who adopted the surname "Porker", that of his benefactor May Porker, who after the accident reverted mentally to a state in which she believed she was Peter's loving aunt) dedicated himself and his new-found abilities to fighting injustice as the Spectacular Spider-Ham. Porker, in his spider-themed alter-ego's first adventure teamed him with Captain Americat, as they attempted to foil the nefarious plot of "The Masked Marauder", in a series of events that led to the creation of the Hulk Bunny . Several months later, Spider-Ham encountered one of his only recurring menaces in the form of Ducktor Doom . Spider-Ham would meet again with Doom when Porker would foil the would-be world conquerors plot to create an army of living super vegetables . Other notable menaces Porker would face along the way included the Bullfrog , The Buzzard , Hog-Zilla , the Kingpig , and Raven the Hunter . Spider-Verse Peter Porker was later joined the Spider-Army to oppose the Inheritors on Earth-001. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Abilities = See Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Abilities | Strength = Unknown | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = Web-Shooters | Transportation = Web slinging | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Spider-Man * Beyond the Duck * Sam Ruby: Marvel Tails #1 }} Category:Pigs Category:Spider-Man family Category:Captain Universe Category:Arachnine Form Category:Porker Family Category:Name legally changed Category:Pig/Spider Hybrids Category:Characters that can break Fourth Wall